The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes: Civil War (Season 4)
In a battle between Nitro and the New Warriors, Nitro exploded, seemingly killing the entire team and a huge number of civilians (including 60 school children nearby). This led the United States government to introduce a "Living Weapon of Mass Destruction" registry for all super-powered individuals. Most heroes were divided on the issue, and a Civil War ensued within the Avengers. Characters: Confirmed Proponents of Registration: Registered Heroes and Villains: *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (Vanessa Marshall) *Doc Samson (Cam Clarke) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Eric Loomis) *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Dee Bradley Baker) *Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale) *A.G. Bell/Phone Ranger (Daniel Riordan) *Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (Ashley Tisdale) *Greer Grant/Tigra (Alyson Stoner) *Thor Clone/Ragnarok (Rick D. Wasserman) *Janet Van Dyne/Wasp (Colleen O’Shaughnessey) *Hank Pym/Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert) *Simon Williams/Wonder Man (Phil LaMarr) *Lucas Bishop (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Scott Wright/Micromax (Max Mittleman) *Ruph Bat-Seraph/Sabra (Jim Meskimen) *Robert Baldwin/Penance (Peter Dobson) - previously Speedball, registered *Melissa Gold/Songbird (Gabrielle Union) *Great Lakes Champions: **Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl (Nancy Cartwright) ***Tippy Joe (Frank Welker) **Craig Hollis/Mr. Immortal (Marc Worden) **Val Ventura/Flatman (Adrian Padsar)) **Ashley Crawford/Big Bertha (Diane DeLano) **DeMarr Davis/Doorman (Jason Spiziak) *Robert Reynolds/Sentry (Crispin Freeman) *Patricia Walker/Hellcat (Hynden Walch) *Thor Girl (Andrea Baker) *Matthew Hawk/Two-Gun Kid (Phil Morris) *Anya Corazon/Araña (Grey Griffin) *John Jameson (Adam Baldwin) *Cassie Lang/Stature (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) *Kyle Richmond/Nighthawk (\Adam Adamwaite) S.H.I.E.L.D. Forces: *Director Maria Hill (Kari Wuhrer) *Dum Dum Dugan (John DiMaggio) *Sharon Carter/Agent 13 (Danika McKeller) *Agent Whitman (Wally Kurth) - sent by Iron Man to capture Luke Cage *Gabe Jones (Diedrich Bader) *Superhuman Restraint Unit/Cape-Killers Enforcers: *Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Nolan North) *Eric Brooks/Blade (T.C. Carson) *Heroes for Hire: **Colleen Wing (Kari Wahlgren) **Misty Knight (Anika Noni Rose) **Maria Vasquez/Tarantula II (Maria Canals) **Shang-Chi (Daniel Wu) **Buck Mitty/Humbug (Billy West) **Orka (David Boat) **Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Jessica DiCicco) **Paul Dennings/Paladin (Greg Ellis) *Thunderbolts: **??? *Noh-Varr (Andre Braugher) Detained and recruited heroes and villains: *Ajaxis (Peter Dobson) - villain, a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Peter van Sante/Aqueduct (Liem O'Brien) - villain, a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Marco Scarlotti/Whiplash (Vincent Tong) - villain *Eric Conroy/Bloodstrike (Peter Lurie) - villain, a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Batroc the Leaper (Rene Auberjoinis) *The Beetles: members of the Thunderbolts Army **Joaquim Robichaux (Carlos Alazraqui) **Elizabeth Quinn (Danika McKeller) **Gary Quinn (Dee Bradley Baker) *Fred Myers/Boomerang (Steven Blum) - a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Lester/Bullseye (Jon Curry) - a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Quincy McElver/Bushmaster (David Oyelewo) - a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Corey Burton) - a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Eddie Lavell/Eel (Neil Kaplan) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Kevin Michael Richardson) - a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Melina Vostokoff/Iron Maiden (E.G. Dailey) - a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Steven Levins/Jack O'Lantern (Marc Worden) - a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Jonathan Powers/Jester (Piotr Michel) *Simon Maddicks/Killer Shrike (Robin Atkin Downes) *Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike (Kelly Hu) - a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Mariano Lopez/Machete (Danny Trejo) - a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Mongoose (James Sie) - a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Grom/Over-Mind (Richard McGonagle) - a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Raymond Bloch/Ox (Bill Fagerbakke) - a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Alex Gentry/Porcupine (Ted Levin) *Psionex: **Heidi P. Franklin/Pretty Persuasions (???) **James Sharp/Coronary (???) **Thomas Sorenson/Mathemanic (???) **Dwight Hubbard/Impulse (???) *Quicksand (???) - Asian female, a member of the Thunderbolts Army *SJ3RX/Red Ronin (???) - a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Ebeneezer Laughton/Scarecrow (???) - a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Serpent Society: **Roland Burroughs/Death Adder () **Klaus Voorhees/King Cobra (James C. Mathis III) - also a member of the Thunderbolts Army **Gustav Krueger/Rattler (Chris Cox) - also a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Min Li Ng/Silk Fever (???) - a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Jalome Beacher/Slyde (???) - a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Conrad Mack/Smiling Tiger (???) - a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Snake Marston (???) - a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Tony Masters/Taskmaster (???) - a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Arnold Paffenroth/Tatterdemalion (???) *Drew Daniels/Texas Twister (???) *U-Foes: **Simon Utrecht/Vector (Cam Clarke) - also a member of the Thunderbolts Army **Michael Steel/Ironclad () - also a member of the Thunderbolts Army **Ann Darnell/Vapor (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) - also a member of the Thunderbolts Army **Jimmy Darnell/X-Ray () - also a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Milos Masaryk/Unicorn (???) *Eddie Brock/Venom (???) - a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Edward Wheelan/Vermin (???) *Whiplash (???) - the female version and a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Dave Cannon/Whirlwind (???) - a member of the Thunderbolts Army *Wrecking Crew: **Dirk Garthwaite/Wrecker (JB Blanc) **Brian Calusky/Piledriver (Nolan North) **Henry Camp/Bulldozer (James C. Mathis III) **Elliot Franklin/Thunderball (Gary Anthony Williams) *Maximillian Zaran (???) - a member of the Thunderbolts Army Major Government Supporters: *Dallas Riordan/Vantage (???) *Henry Peter Gyrich (Jim Ward) *Valerie Cooper (???) Major Civillian Supporters: *Happy Hogan (???) *J. Jonah Jameson (J.K. Simmons) *Miriam Sharpe (???) *Sprite (???) - trickster from Olympus Opponents of Registration: The Secret Avengers: *Julia Carpenter/Arachne (???) - formerly upheld the act *Nathaniel Summers/Cable (???) *Luke Cage (Christopher B. Duncan) *Steve Rogers/Captain America (Brian Bloom) *Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Nolan North) *Scott Summers/Cyclops (Nolan North) *Alex Summers/Havok (Nolan North) *Rachel Leighton/Diamondback (???) *T'Challa/Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) *Ororo Munroe/Storm (Susan Dalian) *Tyrone Johnson/Cloak (???) *Tandy Bowen/Dagger (???) *Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman (???) *Matt Murdock/Daredevil (???) *Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Loren Lester) *Sam Wilson/Falcon (Lance Reddick) *James Howlett Logan/Wolverine (Steve Blum) *Bill Foster/Goliath (???) *Jane Foster (Kari Wahlgren) *Nick Fury (Alex Desert) *Hercules (???) *Linda Carter/Night Nurse (???) *Young Avengers: **Eli Bradley/Patriot (Khary Payton) **Billy Kaplan/Wiccan (Jesse McCartney) **Teddy Altman/Hulkling (Nolan North) **Cassie Lang/Stature (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) - later registered **Kate Bishop/Hawkeye (Stephanie Lemelin) **Thomas Shepherd/Speed (Jason Spisak) **Vision (Peter Jessop) *Tsu-Zana/Ultragirl (???) *Delroy Garrett, Jr./Triathlon (???) *Miguel Santos/Living Lightning (???) *Susan Storm/Invisible Woman (Erin Torpey) - formerly upheld the act as a member of the Fantastic Four *Johnny Storm/Human Torch (David Kaufman) - formerly upheld the act as a member of the Fantastic Four *Silhoutte Cord (???) *Bonita Juarez/Firebird (???) *X-51/Machine Man (???) *Monica Rambeau/Photon (???) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) - formerly supported the act *Vance Astrovik/Justice (???) *Walter Newell/Stingray (???) Miscellaneous heroes and villains: *Lemar Hoskins/Battlestar (???) *Eric Savin/Coldblood (???) *Jack Harrison/Jack Flagg (???) *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (???) *Robin Braxton/Gladiatrix (???) and her resistance cell *Obax Majid/Lightbright (???) *N'Kantu the Living Mummy (???) *Sarah Vale/Network (???) *Richard Gilmore/Prodigy (???) *Hobie Brown/Prowler (???) *Maximillian Coleridge/Shroud (???) *James Bourne/Solo (???) *Robert Baldwin/Speedball (found alive, registered change into Penance) *Gordon Thomas/Typeface (???) *Jonathan Bryant/Digitek (???) *Thomas Samuels/Lectronn (???) *Maria de Guadalupe Santiago/Silverclaw (???) Unregistered heroes and villains: *Deborah Fields/Debrii (???) *Angelica Jones/Firestar (???) *Jessica Jones (???) *Frank Castle/Punisher (???) *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto (Tom Kane) *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Mark Hildreth) *Elvin Haliday/Rage (???) *Runaways: **Alex Wilder (???) **Nico Minoru (???) **Karolina Dean (???) **Molly Hayes (???) **Chase Stein (???) **Gert Yorkes (???) **Old Lace (???) *Steven Harmon/Slapstick (???) *Stanley Johnson/Thunderclap (???) *Rina Patel/Timeslip (???) *Sersei (???) *Marc Spector/Moon Knight (???) *Howard the Duck (???) *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier (Jon Curry) Registered Opponents: *Julia Carpenter/Arachne (???) - formerly upheld the act, now a Secret Avenger *Susan Storm/Invisible Woman (Erin Torpey) - formerly upheld the act, now a Secret Avenger *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) - formerly upheld the act, now a Secret Avenger *X-Factor Investigations: **Jamie Madrox/Multiple Man (Crispin Freeman) **Guido Carosella/Strong Guy (???) **Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane (???) *198: **Maximus Jensen/Mammomax **Erg **Fever Pitch **John Zander/Jazz **Xi'an Coy Manh/Karma **Lorelei Travis **Peter Quinn/Peepers **Mortimer Toynbee/Toad **Inez Temple/Outlaw **Johnny Dee **Sack **Sally Blevins/Skids **Philippa Sontag/Arclight **Caliban **Leech **Han, Chang, Lin, Sun, and Ho Tao-Yu/Collective Man **Lillian Crawley/Diamond Li **Beautiful Dreamer **Manuel de la Rocha/Empath **Several unidentified/unidentifiable mutants Supervillain opponents: *Matthew Gilden/Goldbug (???) *Edger Plunder/Plunderer (???) *Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (???) *Robert Hunter/Nitro (Liam O'Brien) Major civilian opponents: *Citizens of Harlem, New York *Neil Crawford (???) *Sally Floyd (???) *Yancy Street Gang Foreign opponents: *Blackbolt - Inhuman King of the Royal Family *Namor Neutral parties: *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange (???) *Ben Grimm/Thing (Clancy Brown) - formerly upheld the act as a member of the Fantastic Four) *Ben Urich (???) *Thena (???) and most of the other Eternals *X-Men (publicly): **Charles Xavier/Professor X (Jim Ward) **Jean Grey (Jennifer Hale) **Anna-Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue (Kieren van din Blink) **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Liam O'Brien) **Hank McCoy/Beast (Fred Tatasciore) **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Danielle Judovits) **Bobby Drakes/Iceman (Yuri Lowenthal) **Jonathon Silvercloud/Forge (Roger Craig Smith) **Remy LaBeau/Gambit (Phil LaMarr) *Richard Rider/Nova (???) *Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) Casualties: *600 residents of Stamford, CT *Roberto Velasquez/Bantam (???) - killed in a fight with Thunderclap *Bill Foster/Goliath (???) - killed in a fight with Thor *Cee (???) of the Yancy Street Gang *Ralph Roberts/Cobalt Man (???) - killed at Stamford *Kateri Deseronto/Coldheart - killed at Stamford *John Fernandez (???) *Matthew Gilden/Goldbug (???) - killed by Punisher *Johnny Storm/Human Torch (David Kaufman) - severely wounded by anti-hero protestors *Zachary Smith, Jr./Microbe (???) - killed at Stamford *Namorita Printiss (???) - killed at Stamford *Edger Plunder/Plunderer (???) - killed by Punisher *Sheila Blake/Speedfreak (???) - killed at Stamford *Jalome Beacher/Slyde (???) - killed by Jack Dio/Underworld *Dwayne Taylor/Night Thrasher (???) - killed at Stamford *Jonathan Powers/Jester (???) - killed by Punisher *Steven Levins/Jack o' Lantern (???) - killed by Punisher *Superhuman Restraint Unit Episodes: Trivia: *The season takes plot elements from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 and Captain America: Civil War. Category:Disney XD Category:Marvel Comics